


speed dating/быстрые свидания

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Romance, Speed Dating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Лиам Данбар решает отправиться на быстрые свидания, чтобы найти себе новые отношения. Или приключения?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	speed dating/быстрые свидания

Выйдя на улицу в шесть часов вечера, Лиам улыбнулся. Он всегда радовался, когда выходил из дома и перед его глазами появлялась такая картина — Центральный парк. Он любил там гулять. Особенно со своей бывшей девушкой, Хейден, с которой они расстались год назад. Данбар её любил, и на протяжении полугода после разрыва ждал и надеялся, что она ему напишет или позвонит, скажет, что хочет к нему вернуться, скажет, что любит только его. Но этого не случилось, ни через полгода, ни через год, ни через год и два месяца. Лиам перестал думать о ней не так давно, ещё в прошлом месяце он заходил на её страницу на Фейсбуке, чтобы узнать, как она живет. Именно тогда он и решил, что с него хватит: тратить время на бывшую, смотреть ее соцсети, следить как она и что делает, с кем встречается, за кого решила выйти замуж.

Хватит. 

Лиам решил, что ему нужны новые отношения. Он устал быть один. Устал просыпаться в постели один. Парень хочет, чтобы кто-то его обнимал каждый день, целовал в губы, куда угодно. Он просто хочет, чтобы его полюбили. Поэтому Лиам решил, что на быстрых свиданиях он найдет того, кто ему нужен. Конечно, не сразу, но он собирается ходить туда часто. Когда-нибудь это случится. Например, его друг Скотт нашел там свою жену Малию, с которой у них через месяц родится ребенок. 

Пока Данбар направлялся в бар-ресторан «Gossip», который проводил быстрые свидания довольно часто, к тому же, до него было пятнадцать минут пешком, чему Лиам был очень рад. Он ужасно нервничал, ведь это его первый такой опыт. Сайты знакомств не считаются — он регистрировался там, но страх того, что там обитают убийцы и маньяки оттолкнули его навсегда. Конечно, на быстрых свиданиях они тоже могут быть.

Эти мысли настигли его после просмотра сериала «Мыслить, как преступник», он даже хотел уйти на больничный, потому что боялся выходить из дома. Но он администратор в отеле, как он может бросить работу по такой глупой причине, тем более, когда так преуспел. Спустя две недели он перестал об этом думать и нашел интересную статью о быстрых свиданиях. Отыскал в кошелке двадцать пять долларов и решил, что пойдёт туда на следующей неделе. 

Лиам не заметил, как уже подошел к назначенному месту, он открыл дверь и зашел во внутрь. Внутри было уютно, все столики, а их было приличное количество, стояли одинаково, ровно, на каждом столе были салфетки. Лиам посмеялся, подумав, что за три минуты у кого-то изо рта потекут слюни, или слёзы от плохого свидания, или кто-то кончит, или кто-то болен. Пока он это представлял в своей голове, к нему подошел парень, на его бейджике было написано «Стайлз, официант».

— Привет, я Стайлз, ведущий этого вечера, — он взял белый листок с барной стойки. — Вы третий, остальные ещё не подошли. Скажите вашу фамилию. 

— Данбар, — Лиам решил снять куртку, его кожа горела от волнения, было жарко. 

— Отлично, Лиам, — улыбнулся официант и поднял свободную руку, показывая этим зону для посетителей. Вдруг Данбар заметил двух человек, они уже сидели, на самых дальних столиках. 

— Ваш стол номер пять, правила я объясню, когда все придут. Пока ожидаете, можете что-нибудь заказать. Как правило, сбор десяти человек происходит до 40 минут седьмого, в это время уже приходят следующие десять человек. Поэтому не переживайте, все придут.

Лиам улыбнулся официанту в знак благодарности, ведь тот уже устремился встречать следующего посетителя. 

Данбар ненавидел ждать. Ему даже казалось, что когда его мама была на девятом месяце беременности, он не мог ждать, когда уже наконец появится на свет. Если была назначена важная встреча, Лиам всегда приходил первым. Поначалу. Но когда до него дошло, что ожидание его раздражает, он перестал торопиться и приходить вовремя. Опаздывал он максимум на минут десять. 

Новые люди приходили и приходили, словно это был какой-то замкнутый круг, Лиаму показалось, что это длится вечность. Вдруг официант произнёс:

— Всем ещё раз привет, я объясню вам правила: каждой паре дается три минуты, чтобы пообщаться. Когда они пройдут, вы услышите противный сигнал, и ваш партнер уйдет к следующему столу, а к вам подсядет другой. Также сейчас я раздам каждому карту симпатий, куда вы должны записать номер карточки того, кто вам понравился. На самом деле, я сам не знаю на кой черт эти карты, ведь люди могут сами друг у друга попросить номер телефона. Я же прав? 

Люди мигом согласились.

— Поэтому я просто положу на стол, и там уже как хотите. Всё, начинаем, желаю каждому найти того, кого вы ищете. 

Послышались аплодисменты. Лиам не заметил, что тоже похлопал в ладоши. 

Данбар понял, что вот — всё началось, и ему уже не сбежать. К нему в эту же секунду подсел за стол мужчина, около сорока, одетый в сиреневую рубашку и черные брюки, едва подсев, он сразу же сказал:

— Ты, конечно, симпатичный и всё такое, но я по девушкам. 

Лиам был уверен, что так будет. Правда его это удивило, зачем тогда тот пришел, если здесь смешанная встреча: 5 девушек и 5 парней. Наверное, тот просто не нашел другой встречи или был занят. 

— Без проблем.

Данбар мог бы сказать, что он не в его вкусе, но Лиам просто не мог этого произнести вслух. Всё-таки работа в отеле его чему-то научила. Если бы он не умерил свой пыл, его бы уже давно уволили, ему настолько сильно нравилась его работа, что он решил ослабить свою агрессию. 

Прозвенел противный сигнал, собеседник мигом встал и отправился к другому столу. Перед глазами Лиама сразу же предстала девушка с длинными русыми волосами. Данбар почувствовал, как двинулся его член. 

У него полтора года не было секса. На работе это ужасно бесило. Как можно говорить, чтобы персонал вел себя уважительно к клиентам, когда у самого член встает на каждого симпатичного клиента, и не важно, девушка это или парень. 

Лиам вдруг задумался о Хейден, ведь она не спала с ним полгода, почему тогда он не понял, что что-то здесь не чисто. Парень помахал головой в разные стороны, будто бы отмахиваясь от мыслей об этом.

В это время девушка вдруг сказала: 

— С тобой всё хорошо? А то ты дерганный какой-то, мне не нравятся наркоманы и психи. 

Её голос был писклявым. Только услышав её голос, от которого наверняка кто-то сходил с ума, он тут же захотел попрощаться. 

Ему захотелось сказать что-то вроде «Жду не дождусь сигнала, чтобы попрощаться с тобой. Потому что даже его звон меня так не взбесил».

— Эй, ты глухой? — она нагнулась чуть ниже, смотря при этом в глаза Лиама. — Глухие мне тоже не нравятся, о чем с ними разговаривать-то. 

Как же она вывела из себя Лиама. Настолько, что он, совершенно не думая, поднял средний палец и тыкнул ей в лицо. 

— Да как ты смеешь, придур… — Данбар обрадовался прозвеневшему сигналу, который в этот раз был менее противным, чем три минуты назад.

— И тебе всего хорошо, — с улыбкой произнёс Лиам, когда она вставала из-за стола. Впрочем, с этой же улыбкой он встретил следующего. Это был достаточно молодой мужчина, в черных брюках и черной рубашке, которую едва можно было заметить из-за пальто. Данбар даже заметил, что несколько пуговиц на рубашке были расстёгнуты. 

— Скажу сразу, мне нужен только секс, если тебе нет, то мы можем просто помолчать, — тотчас произнёс незнакомец. 

— Я… — Лиам был слегка ошарашен, поэтому это всё, что он смог ответить. 

— Понятно, значит молчим.

Незнакомец достал свой телефон из кармана пальто и начал что-то рьяно печатать. Это не понравилось Данбару. Совсем. Он ненавидел неловкое молчание. Особенно, если оно происходило из-за Лиама. Он всегда был неловким, в общении тоже, особенно с привлекательными незнакомыми людьми. Данбар услышал, как люди вокруг разговаривают. Неужели одни они молчат? И как этот Нужен-только-секс общался с остальными?

— Почему только секс? Тебя кто-то бросил, и теперь ты ненавидишь всех? — неожиданно для себя спросил Лиам.

Мужчина явно напрягся, это было видно по его изогнутой брови. Он посмотрел на Лиама и самодовольно улыбнулся. 

— Ты слишком маленький, чтобы понять. 

— Я не маленький, мне двадцать четыре года. 

— Тогда ты девственник, который не знает, что такое секс, — сказал незнакомец, акцентируя внимание на последнем слове. 

— Я не девственник, какого хрена… — Данбар не успел закончить, потому что собеседник его перебил. 

— Возможно ты и трахался с кем-то, но это было ужасно, или ты не смог кончить, или может у тебя не встал? — незнакомец ехидно улыбался, было видно, что ему нравится смеяться над Лиамом. Только Данбара это раздражало. 

— У меня был прекрасный секс! — вдруг громко крикнул Лиам. После этого все люди вдруг замолчали, перестали разговаривать, все посмотрели лишь на стол номер пять. Правда, спустя несколько секунд они словно забыли о произошедшем и продолжили общаться дальше. Звук разных голосов снова заполнил помещение. 

— Как я посмотрю, ты довольно громкий, меня это возбуждает, но только в постели. 

Лиам изогнул бровь и уже хотел что-нибудь ответить, но вдруг пропищал сигнал. Сигнал, что пора знакомиться с кем-то новым. 

— Пока, красавчик, — прошептал незнакомец и подсел к ближнему столу. В это же время к Лиаму подсел парень, который сразу решил представиться:

— Привет, я Мейсон. 

— Лиам, — на удивление Данбару показалось, что он выглядит знакомо. Может, он его где-то видел. 

— Данбар? — Лиам изогнул бровь и приоткрыл рот. — Мы учились в одной школе, в одном классе. Не помнишь?

Вдруг перед ним возникли картинки — воспоминания. Это был последний учебный год и к ним в команду по лакроссу пришел новенький, точнее, Лиам его уже знал, просто они не особо общались. Он помог Мейсону освоиться в команде, чувствовать себя уверенно. Данбар тогда думал, что они будут хорошими друзьями. Мейсон был первым человеком, который узнал, что Лиам би. Данбар рассказывал, что он был пьяным и какой-то парень из команды, Дерек, вдруг наклонился к нему и прикоснулся к губам. Мейсон смеялся в точности, как и Лиам. После этого они стали ближе, но после того, как пришлось уехать по разным городам, они стали общаться меньше, а вскоре и вообще перестали друг другу писать.

— Был рад тебя встретить. 

— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Данбар. — Думаю, надо как-нибудь встретиться и поболтать. Я не знал, что ты в Нью-Йорке. 

— Да, я сейчас напишу свой номер в карте симпатий, — Мейсон начал писать свой номер в блокноте, а Лиам в этот момент посмотрел на ближний стол — ему было интересно, общается ли незнакомец со следующим человеком. Перед ним возникла следующая сцена — девушка молча искала в своей сумочке что-то, когда она достала свой телефон, она улыбнулась и выдохнула с облегчением, а незнакомец в это время уже печатал что-то в своем смартфоне. Лиам на секунду подумал, что тот просто притворяется и на самом деле ни с кем не переписывается. На секунду Данбару захотелось встать из-за стола, взять телефон незнакомца и увидеть, что он прав, и посмеяться над ним. Голос Мейсона вернул его от своих мыслей. — Я приехал несколько месяцев назад, потому что мне предложили работу.

Прозвенел противный сигнал, они попрощались и заверили друг друга, что скоро встретятся.

Следующим был привлекательный светловолосый парень, он говорил только о себе, как его зовут, где он работает, во сколько он родился. Он даже не спросил, как имя Лиама, как будто тот и не сидел напротив него. Данбар слушал его неинтересные истории, думая о том, что нужно найти глазами незнакомца и узнать, что он делает. 

Долго искать не пришлось. Неизвестный сидел за столом с парнем. Парень что-то рассказывал, но Нужен-только-секс смотрел в экран телефона, в этот раз он будто пролистывал ленту новостей. Это продолжалось несколько секунд — Лиам рассматривал незнакомца: его каштановые волосы, у которых был небольшой объем, и это смотрелось довольно неплохо; его расстёгнутые пуговицы на рубашке, которые были расстегнуты специально, и Данбар был в этом уверен. К сожалению, Лиам настолько пристально осматривал незнакомца, что тот посмотрел на него. Он тут же испугался, увидев его взгляд, Данбар сразу же отвернулся и взглянул на парня напротив, который продолжал что-то рассказывать. Лиам также заметил, что уголки губ незнакомца приподнялись — он улыбнулся.

Когда время вышло, и противный собеседник покинул Лиама и устремился от него подальше, Данбар увидел перед собой девушку, в которой узнал свою бывшую коллегу. Он в эту же секунду подумал, что так не бывает — встретить двух знакомых за один вечер. 

Как только она села за стол и подняла глаза, то сразу же сказала:

— Нет, — Лиам удивился. Что она хотела этим сказать? — Я не пойду с тобой никуда. Даже не думай. 

Сказать ей прямо, что он и не собирался? 

— Я и не думал, Лидия. К тому же твой парень меня не поймет. Он вообще знает, что ты тут? 

— Это не твое дело, — девушка слегка прикусила нижнюю губу. — Он знает, мы просто хотим попробовать секс втроем. 

Лиам засмеялся. А потом вспомнил того парня, который предлагал только секс. 

— Тут есть один парень, думаю, он будет явно не против. Лидия изогнула бровь, удивляясь. Лиам махнул головой на человека за ее спиной. Она повернулась и довольно улыбнулась. 

— Отлично, подойду к нему после всего этого. Спасибо. 

Прозвенел громкий сигнал, и она ушла.

Следующий был парень, темноволосый, симпатичный. Его звали Джош, он работал в той же сфере что и Лиам. Они разговорились, смеялись, шутили. Но когда Данбар спросил смотрел ли он фильм «Пила» и не хочет ли как-нибудь сходить в кинотеатр на выход новой части, тот сказал, что не имеет понятия о чём он говорит. Лиам был недоволен. Что за чёрт. Почему. Он любил этот фильм. Они обменялись номерами и в этот же момент ими был услышан сигнал, они попрощались и улыбнулись друг другу. 

Остальных трех человек Лиам не запомнил. Они были ему не интересны, поэтому Данбар снова искал незнакомца и смотрел на него, ему было интересно — согласится ли кто-нибудь на его условие. Он вспомнил про Лидию. Лиам сам помог этому придурку в хорошей ночи. Хотя, может быть, Лидия скажет точный день и точную дату — она любила планировать.

Когда всё закончилось, официант — Стайлз, пожелал всем хорошего вечера и убежал куда-то в подсобку. 

У Лиама не было настроения. Он, конечно, знал, что не всё так просто. Знал, что так быстро не найдёт того, кого ищет. Правда, он и не знал кто ему нужен. Данбар просто хотел, чтобы всё было взаимно. Прекратив размышлять, Лиам решил, что вернется сюда послезавтра.

Направляясь к выходу, Лиам заметил, что Лидия разговаривала с Нужен-только-секс. Она хихикала. Почему-то Данбару стало интересно, как незнакомец отреагирует на её предложение. Лиам вдруг захотел, чтобы неизвестный знал, что Лиам знает Лидию.

— Нет, я не в первый раз здесь, этот бар близко к моей адвокатской конторе, поэтому хожу всегда сюда, — Лидия что-то ответила, но Лиам не особо её слушал. — Твоё предложение интересное.

Девушка не успела ничего ответить, так как Лиам уже подошёл к ним.

— О, Лиам, — Лидия удивилась, когда заметила, что Данбар встал рядом с ними. — Это Тео, как я поняла, ты с ним уже знаком. 

Лиам не был с ним знаком, но он явно обрадовался, узнав имя незнакомца. Тео посмотрел на Данбара с явным недоверием и спросил Лидию: 

— Ты хочешь с ним? 

— Нет, ты что, у меня есть парень, и это не Лиам, — она сделала акцент на его имени. Будто говоря «ты что, совсем, я бы никогда не стала с ним встречаться». На самом деле, Лиам бы тоже не стал. 

— Хм, — Тео задумался, — а я уже подумал, что мистер девственник передумал на мой счет. 

Лиам разозлился. Как этот самоуверенный придурок смел говорить о нём так уверенно. Он его даже не знает. 

— Сколько тебе повторять, что я не девственник? — Данбар был раздражен, его ладони вспотели, и он захотел врезать Тео. 

— Пока я не войду в тебя.

Лидия и Тео засмеялись. Лиам заметил, что девушка слегка похлопала Тео по плечу, говоря этим что-то вроде «ты такой шутник, не могу перестать смеяться». 

Лиам был удивлен, взбешен, но ко всему этому, он ещё почувствовал тесноту у себя в джинсах. Какого хрена. Нужно уходить отсюда пока никто не увидел его стояк. Данбар резко направился к входной двери, не сказав ни слова. Когда он выходил из помещения, они всё ещё смеялись. 

Дорога до дома была ужасной, Лиам никак не мог выбросить из головы слова Тео, поэтому всю дорогу у него был стояк. Данбар и правда его захотел. Или Лиам просто хотел секса, это же нормально, Тео достаточно привлекательный, чтобы его захотеть. 

О, нет, он самодовольный придурок. 

Нужно будет попросить у Лидии его номер.


End file.
